


It Had Been Too Long

by thewiredgalaxy



Series: This Is Ridiculous, It's Been Way Too Long [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, During-Story and Song, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-The Suffering Game, Pre-The Suffering Game, Spoilers, spoilers to ep 56 & 58 & 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: A look at what happened to Kravitz after the apocalypse began in the Astral Plane while he was all aloneSPOILERS: Episodes 56, 58, and 68 (like real big stuff my dude)





	It Had Been Too Long

When Kravitz got back to the Astral Plane after almost a long while of being out bounty hunting, he meant to call Taako first thing. He had to dismiss his calls on his stone of farspeech to focus on his work. He hadn’t meant to put off calling him so much. It just happened. He was going to head home to relax, and maybe see if Taako would allow him to come for a visit. But his plans were swiftly changed.

When the darkness came, Kravitz tired his best to fight it off. But it was to nearly no avail. It seemed he was the Astral Plane’s only defence. But when the sky is basically raining oil and there are invisible creatures to fight, it only makes things harder. And as he started to lose ground in the battle, he began to tire. 

And that’s when it got him. He hadn’t realized the seas had become so dangerous and choppy. It was furious. He got too close to it and suddenly he was pulled under. He felt like he was drowning. But no water was filling his lungs and he wasn’t dying. (He was already dead.) But he couldn’t get back up to the surface. He was stuck. And all he could think about was how he couldn’t tell Taako he was here.

He was so sorry that he messed up like this.

~^*^~

Kravitz saw Taako. Well, his spirit. Also with Magnus Burnsides. They had just been leaving the Astral Plane as Kravitz made, what was probably his third, escape up to the surface of the darkness before being dragged back down. He wanted to cry. He had been so close. So close to being with Taako again. He could’ve escaped with him.

But he heard the all too familiar sound of a rift closing and he was alone again. Stuck in this constant loop of drowning and pulling himself up to the surface.

It took him a while but Kravitz finally managed to make it to land. He was free from that oil slick. (Finally.) He then ran, as fast as he could, for shelter in the Stockade. He locked the door and barricaded it. He was in the dark again. But this time, it was under his control. And it wasn’t going to kill him. 

He tried a few times to open a rift, trying to get to the Material Plane. But nothing comes from it. He then tries to call the Raven Queen and Taako. But nothing. He was utterly alone. As he sat in the darkness, he just kept his mind on Taako. He was going to escape from here and see him again. Or Taako would come rescue him. (Kravitz didn’t care how he go out of here.)

He just wanted to see Taako one last time, if this was the end.

~^*^~

Kravitz had gotten bored sitting around the Stockade. It had only been a couple hours, but he had never had downtime like this before. But he was too nervous of what was going outside to just sit around doing nothing the whole time. He was trying once again to make a rift to the Material Plane. And, this time, something actually happened. He wasn’t sure how or why but didn’t question it. He immediately stepped through the portal.

Looking up, he noticed the same motionless sky that was over the Astral Plane was here too. But when he looked to see where he was, he noticed him. His Taako. He tried to speak to him but Taako already was running to try and kiss him. He realized, they had never really kissed before. (He didn’t want Taako to not like it.) He made him wait a moment while he warmed his mouth before kissing him. Taako pulled him in close, and he did the same. His fingers were tangled in his thick hair, never wanting to let go.

But they had to save the world. And save the rest of these kisses for later. As Kravitz released Legion to help fight the Hunger, he felt the feeling of being watched. Something was here. And he nearly went into his full reaper mode, until Taako introduced the lich he was seeing as his sister. Him and Taako were going to have a long talk about this afterwards. (But she seemed nice?)

With a farewell kiss, Kravitz followed after Legion, promising Taako some well deserved loving when they were done saving the world.

It had been too long.


End file.
